Sorry Not Sorry/I'm Out
Lyrics Chloe with Le Trio Hot: Ladies, it's your song So as soon as this come on You should get out on the floor Gon' and get your sexy on If you know that you better Then the new girl that he on Go 'head and tell him now "You gon' miss me when I'm gone" Dana: Aye yo, Ci Ci Let me show you how to do a singin' bitch, greasy You was by Lennox, yeah the one on Peachtree I was with Demetri Seen you on your Love & Hip Hop, Mendecees "F-f-f-fuck these petty niggas" is a bitch motto If I say it on wax, every bitch follow If I'm sippin' in the club, Myx Moscato I got a big fat ass, big dicks follow Hit him with the back shots Hit him with the ass shots Take him to the bank then I hit him with cash shots I do it big, I hit him with the caps lock I'm gonna ball, I hit him with the mascot No, I never been there, but I like to Bangkok Big fat titties when they hangin' out my tanktop You gon' play me On Instagram, niggas tryna shade me But your bitch at home tryna play me I'm Nicki M Weezy F, baby Man, fuck you and your lady Gun butt you, 'cause you shady Now which bitch want it? 'Cause that bitch get it I gave him to you bitch Don't fucking forget it Molly: Now I'm out here looking like revenge Feelin' like a ten, the best I ever been And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt To see me like this, but it gets worse (wait a minute) Now you're out here looking like regret Ain't too proud to beg, second chance you'll never get And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this But it gets worse (wait a minute) Chloe with Le Trio Hot Celebratin' our breakin' up, oh whoa Bartender go 'head and pour me a little more Tonight we gon' have us a good time Let's have a toast to our goodbyes, oh whoa Molly (Le Trio Hot): Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Being so bad got me feelin' so good Showing you up like I knew that I would Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns Chloe (Le Trio Hot): Now tell me, do my ladies run this (Ooh yay-yay-yay) Not even Hammer can touch this (Ooh yay-yay-yay) We standin' up on all the couches (Ooh yay-yay-yay) Tomorrow you gon' hear about this (Ooh yay-yay-yay) This is what you hearin' through your speakers (Ooh yay-yay-yay) That's why we dancin' til our feet hurt (Ooh yay-yay-yay) See I found out he was my problem (Ooh yay-yay-yay) Tonight I came out here to solve 'em (Ooh yay-yay-yay, ooh yay-yay-yay) Molly: Now payback is a bad bitch And baby, I'm the baddest You fuckin' with a savage Can't have this, can't have this (ah) And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah Molly (Le Trio Hot): Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Being so bad got me feelin' so good Showing you up like I knew that I would Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) (Chloe: I'm out) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) (Chloe: I'm out) Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned (Chloe: I'm out) Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns (Miss me when I'm gone) (Chloe: I'm out) Chloe: The way I put it on you got you goin' trippy (whoa) You wanna come for it Wishin' you could get it get it (whoa) No-o-o-o-oo, No-o-o-o-oo I got you hot, make you stop When you see me, see me You got your hand out, talkin' 'bout "gimme, gimme" No-o-o-o-oo, No-o-o-o-oo (Molly: Ohhhhm, yeah) Molly (Le Trio Hot): Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) (Chloe: I'm out) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) (Chloe: I'm out) Being so bad got me feelin' so good (Chloe: I'm out) Showing you up like I knew that I would (Chloe: I'm out) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) (Chloe: I'm out) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) (Chloe: I'm out) Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned (Chloe: I'm out) Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns (Miss me when I'm gone) (Chloe: I'm out) Chloe: (Molly: Baby, I'm sorry) (Le Trio Hot: I'm not sorry) Ladies, it's your song So as soon as this come on (Chloe: I'm out) (Molly: Baby, I'm sorry) (Le Trio Hot: I'm not sorry) You should get out on the floor Gon' and get your sexy on (Molly: Baby, I'm sorry) (Le Trio Hot: I'm not sorry) If you know that you better Then the new girl that he on (Molly: Baby, I'm sorry) (Le Trio Hot: I'm not sorry) Go 'head and tell him now "You gon' miss me when I'm gone" (Molly: Baby, I'm sorry) (Le Trio Hot: I'm not sorry) I'm out Dana (Chloe): Winnin' (I'm out), I'm winnin' The end and the beginnin' I send them on an errand Then I send them like my children (children) You couldn't get a fan If it was hangin' from the ceilin' (I'm out) Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs